A Moment Alone
by Somebot
Summary: Blinky and Arrrgh need some time together after the Creeping Sun incident


Eyyyy new story! I watched TrollHunters on netflix and ohmygod Guillermo Del Toro outdoes himself every time! I love his works! So I certainly fell in love with his characters once again. As you could guess this fic is just a quick fluffy peice for Blinky and Aarrrgh because my Troll dads deserve the best okay?!

Disclaimer: I quite obviously do not own Dreamworks Trolllhunters. Your on fanfiction. net.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been three days since one Blinkous Galadrigal had witnessed the rebirth of his own dear friend and partner with his own six eyes. Nothing had relieved the stout troll more, especially after having suffered many losses for the few weeks before. Though with so many revelations and battles following the moment, he had spent no time alone with his Kruberan other half. Though Arrrgh was becoming more and more insistant on showing his affections, whether or not the humans or other trolls were around. It wasn't very common for trolls to show public affections. They were an intimate and personal thing to share after all. But Arrrgh had become so emotional since his revival from the Creeping Sun. It had become much too obvious for the historian- he decided the best course of action was to have a night in. He waited patiently until all the young fleshy Trollhunters were busy training in The Forge, sparring against one another to approach his oldest and most dear of friends.

"Arrrgh, " Blinky cleared his throat, "do not think it has escaped me that you have been... Rather in need of some time together since your return" Blinky started, only to find his words starting to fall short given the look he was recieving. The near heart stopping smile Aarghaumont was giving him was making him weak. "Well- I uh, what I was meaning to say was... Um. That I think we deserve some rest and that we-we should-" he started to stammer. Though he was silenced by Arrrgh when the larger troll gently nudged his face against his own, breathing in happily.

"Spend time with Blinky" Arrrgh rumbled with a grin. Blinky could only sigh in defeat of his attempt to remain civil and level headed infront of the children- occupied or otherwise. Though he was positive at this moment their attention was not on their teachers, and he knew they didn't know the meaning of a touch nose to nose for a troll was the equivilant of their...kissing... Blinky smiled back at him. " yes. That was what I was trying to propose. Though I should remind you it would be ideal /not/ to be caught in such a situation as the one we are currently in, infront of the children. Lest they glance our way Old friend. "He cooed, gently pulling himself away from their interaction. "Do not be mistaken; however, as the sentiment is undoubtly appreciated" he smirked, glancing at Arrrgh with two of his eyes while watching the children with his others. Arrrgh rolled his mossy green eyes but was smiling anyway while he laid down to wait.

Once the Children had saftely been delivered to the world above Blinky and Arrrgh made their way back to Blinky's library and home. They decided they'd settle in the Foyer, the hearth was already alight with a fire for light and warmth. It wasn't even a moment after Blinky had stepped onto the familiar red and gold trimmed rug that he had been scooped up into the stalky arms of his partner and sworn soulmate. Arrrgh was all to happy to pull Blinky up close to his face so he could take in his comforting scent before pressing his nose and forehead to the six eyed troll's with a soft clack from the stone to stone contact. Blinky felt all his eyes drooping shut in a breif moment of security and warmth. It was so hard to just breathe in dire times such as the ones they had been thrown into. "You have no idea how much I had missed this. Missed you. " Blinky hummed, rubbing his cheek against Arrrgh's. "I was sure I'd never be able to hold you close after watching the Creeping Sun overtake you- I had never before faced something as wremching as the light of your life fade from your eyes- I" he stopped in his tracks when Arrrgh placed a finger over his mouth for a fleeting moment.

"Blinky talk too much. Arrrgh knows Blinky scared. And sad. Arrrgh Sorry" he mumbled. "Now just want Blinky happy" he nodded pressing his horns against Blinky's own. Arrrgh eventually set Blinky down so they could sit, they still chose the floor, but now the Krubera could envelop his little historian in a bear hug, Blinky would press his face into Arrrghs soft hair, and the large troll would rumble happily. He even induldged the little blue troll troll asked if they could try the human custom of kissing. As the night wore on, the fire dwindled down into softly glowing embers and the two could be found curled up together, sleeping on the red rug in the historians library.


End file.
